Taking Over
by MissMaryWesker
Summary: You can't own The Darkness; The Darkness owns you. "I own you, Jaaaackieee. You are nothing but my puppet!" Inspired by the "What is the Darkness" trailer for the upcoming game and Blaqk Audio's "Bliss".


Taking Over

"_Come to me for the dark grows stronger as we wait. Forgive me, but I'm drawn to those who let the rapture tear them away. Knowing not, everything will fade, will fade; will fall. Softly, quickly; given in to the sweet resistance. This is only a beginning. Rise up to the rush now." _Blaqk Audio - "Bliss"

"_I'm the devout, praying just to get the blood out. Bound by this flesh I own." _AFI - "Fainting Spells"

**Note: The quotes in italics is The Darkness.**

I can feel it, I know it's there, it's always there; slowly but surely consuming all that I am.

"_Jaaackieee…"_

I ignore it, but it's persistent. It wants to control me. The Darkness doesn't like bein' along for the ride. Maybe taking it back in wasn't such a great idea. But what choice did I have?

"_Your rage feeds my power…"_

The voice. I'm used to the voice. That harsh hiss that sounds like sandpaper. It pops in and says whatever it wants from time to time. I feel like I'm losin' my mind; sometimes I _agree_ with it.

"_The lights, Jackieee…"_

It doesn't like the light. The light makes it weak; it's gotta hide in my skin when there's light. I'm starting to hate the light too. I keep everything dark or dim now.

"_You are nothing but my puppet!"_

Yeah, it pisses me off. But I piss it off by keepin' it in. It's like fightin' with ya'self. But ya just can't ever win.

"_Aw…what did they do, Jackie? What did they do to Jenny?"_

Ya know, if I weren't so worried 'bout what it's got up it's sleeve; I'd enjoy usin' it. But I know; it's tryin' ta use _me_. Did I let it? It's like… uh, whaddya call it? "Symbiosis"? I give it a host; it gave me the power to avenge Jenny. But I feel like I'm gettin' cheated now. It _did_ make me watch Jenny die. I'm still not past that. Don't think I ever will be.

"_She was a burden."_

It doesn't just wanna take over. It wants respect. It wants people to fear it. I get that; I wanted the same thing. I'm pretty sure_ I_ got it; at what cost, though? It wants _everything._

"_Behold vessel…let me…"_

I can't die. That's good right? Ya'd think so; wouldn't ya? Not for a man who's got nothin to live for. When I died; I don't know where I was. Hell? Purgatory? Some fucked up memory the Darkness likes? I don't know what's worse; bein' there, or bein' here…without Jenny…and _with _my thoughts.

Sometimes… I wish I could die. Wish I _stayed_ dead.

"_Death will not become you…"_

/

I don't think about it so much anymore. Try not to. Wouldn't help me if I did. I try to focus on what needs to be done.

Now, I gotta deal with a 'difficult' rival. More of a pain-in-the-ass, crazy bitch. Yeah, that's about right. I'm leanin' against the damp wall of some seedy back alley in Chinatown. And I hear her. The way she walks; she's confident. Thinks she's gonna win me over - with her tits hanging out just enough to get my attention and clothes that look like they're painted on.

She walks right up to me; leans on one of her arms against the wall and smiles. I bet in her younger days she was a punk; always getting in trouble. Most of the mob has the same story. Her tattoos and piercings give her away; even dressed in a tailored suit and skirt. Now I know where the name 'Mistress D' comes from.

"Let's cut to the chase; what can I do for ya, Mr. Estacado?" She asks; she's got a little accent. I'm mostly blank; just relaxed. I do give her a little smile, for her attitude. "What's it gonna take to get ya boys out of my territory?" I ask, whispering. She smirks and tilts her head back to laugh. "Don't insult my intelligence; Jackie. I'm not that easy; despite my appearance." She states, that smirk never leavin' her face. I draw back a little, faking my surprise. I'll let her think she's got it.

"What are you willin' to offer? I'm doin' well here; it'd take something good to make me wanna leave." She says, trying to bargain. To anyone else, her composure (and that she's a broad) would throw em off. She thinks I'm one of them. "Whaddya want?" I ask easily. I've gotta get her out; her boys are interfering with my sales…and my people. I got plenty of guys left, but all those deaths are startin' to piss me off.

Her smirk grows and she crosses her arms under her chest. Alright, I'll admit; the shirt trick works some. "Give me Chinatown and I'll pull them outta the Lower East Side. I'll keep em off your boys too. Just for you, handsome. What d'ya say?" She asks, tilting her head at me and her eyes look me up and down.

"_Make her fear you…"_

I give a soft laugh, feeling a smirk pull at the right side of my lips. Normally, I might take her up on that. Leaves the door open to recruit her - and the bodies and networks that go with her - to join me. Tonight though, the Darkness doesn't wanna negotiate.

Not even a second later; I've let the darkness out (or did it come out on its own?) and there's a tentacle around her pretty neck and that smirk is gone; she's gasping and lookin' at me like I'm the Devil. She's close.

"_I am not the devil; I was his __**teacher**__!"_

"Not tonight, sweetheart." I tell her.

The Darkness hisses; it agrees.

"_You like the blood, don't you?"_

I feel that power; sometimes it _is_ scary, but not right now. Sometimes, it gets me goin. Heh.

Her eyes widen, I watch the tiny little blood vessels in them pop as they go bloodshot; her fingers scratch at the slimy black tentacle (I don't feel it) and her face starts turning red…then her lips get all pale…and she kicks and struggles. And then, she just stops. Goes limp. I hold on a little longer; to be sure she's kicked the bucket, then I drop her and the Darkness takes her heart.

As soon as it happened, it's over. The Darkness is back wherever the hell it goes (in me? Kinda of a gross thought) and I'm walking away.

Some nights, I don't notice that it's taking over. Or is it that I just don't care?

"_We are the stuff of nightmares."_

/

_Author's note!_

_Hey! I know, you're all screaming for me to stop doing new things. I'm sorry! I can't help it! But this is a oneshot, so don't fret. ^_^ _

_Yes, I know Jackie only killed people who wronged him (or Jenny) when he needed to; but this is about the theory that the Darkness is taking over; as is implied that it could happen in the newest "What is the Darkness" trailer. Just a little idea I had: "What if Jackie knew it was taking over and couldn't stop it? What if it was taking over his thoughts and it made him not care?" so yep, that's where this comes from. _

_I actually love Jackie and I don't think he'd ever let something like this happen (I hope not! Don't go to the Darkside, Jackie! They _don't_ have cookies and they just suck!) So I hope you all enjoyed this! I'd love to hear what you think if you could be so kind? (Typing that made me thing of Atlas "Would you kindly?" …I wonder if that works?) Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Oh! And I don't own The Darkness or it's characters. 2K Games and Top Cow do. I just own Mistress D. and her boys. Haha!_


End file.
